Por escrito
by El chetito de Kaijou
Summary: Akashi no consideraba a Midorima alguien detallista. No estaba(n) hecho(s) para romances de TV y él lo entendía. Por lo consciente que era sobre éste lado de su personalidad, cierta mañana se sintió felizmente confundido ante un inesperado regalo.


Midorima, aún si a una parte por demás de digna suya no le gustaba admitirlo, no era alguien observador. Simplemente _no lo era_, y aquellos a su alrededor se lo remarcaban vez tras vez al mencionar "obviedades" que él no había considerado ni en sus más remotos pensamientos.  
No le interesaban los detalles sobre las personas; fuera del signo zodiacal y, en el mejor de los casos, nombre y posición en la cancha, no había información de interés para recolectar. ¿En qué lo beneficiaba? ¿Qué importaba el color favorito de Momoi, el dulce con el cual Murasakibara se encontrara obsesionado de momento, o la revista en la cual salía mensualmente Kise? Eran idioteces, niñerías, cuanto menos. 

Hay quien opinaría que Midorima sólo sirve para analizar defectos en los demás, y quién sabe, puede que tan filosa lengua tenga razón.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de su corta vista, cierta tarde notó algo insólito. 

Enterarse pequeñeces sobre Akashi Seijūrō siempre se sentía como un logro, pese a que él no sacaba mucho orgullo de esto. Shintarō presumía -muy internamente- saber más sobre él que nadie, incluso una vez caído el velo de la admiración, habiendo analizado aspectos íntimos que al pelirrojo (y hasta a él mismo) podrían resultarle vergonzosos. Como el hecho de que todavía guarda un perfume que le perteneció a Shiori, su madre. También la posición que adopta al dormir, y la forma exagerada en la que frunce el ceño y se remueve cuando tiene una pesadilla. Cómo muchas veces Akashi amanece aferrado a su torso cuando, al momento de cerrar los ojos, no habían adoptado esa posición. Conductas que, muchas veces, en la mañana se desvanecían junto a la expresión renovada y sutilmente _absoluta_ del contrario. 

Midorima sabía mucho de Akashi.  
Cuando se trataba de él, sí guardaba información irrelevante, idioteces, niñerías.

Era una contradicción que no llegaba a realizar, y mejor así, menos penoso, más apegado a su forma de ser.

Dejando de lado su "disgusto por las pequeñeces", pasó una tarde entera fijándose en un detalle tan absurdo que llegaba a ser tierno.

Siendo Akashi el capitán de Rakuzan, y tratándose Shuutoku de una escuela fuerte e implacable, no era poco común para los equipos el realizar partidos de práctica muy beneficiosos para ambos. Y ni hablar para las dos Ases, quienes aprovechaban los (siempre escasos) ratos "libres" después del entrenamiento para rellenar los espacios de soledad que se formaban al no poder verse tan seguido como quisieran.

Esta vez arreglaron una cita. La habían acordado apenas se confirmó el entrenamiento en conjunto, pues las personas más responsables de cada equipo se saltarían la práctica extra por el día y eso necesitaba una excusa- una "justificación" temprana (y apropiada) para ahorrarse problemas.

Y así fue, aunque los regaños no faltaron, esto no les impidió recorrer a paso lento y palabras fluidas las calles de Tokio, dedicándose alguna que otra mirada "fuera de lugar" y roces ocasionales, muy lejanos a la intimidad que les gustaría estar compartiendo. Pero ya habían planeado cenar temprano en un restaurante tranquilo y así harían, razón por la cual sus pies los guiaron hacia un lugar más bien vacío, con el menú del día presentado con tiza en la entrada.

Los pedidos de Akashi eran respondidos con tanta naturalidad por parte de Shintarō que éste tardó horas en darse cuenta de lo antinatural del pelirrojo cargando su objeto de la suerte. Era un conejo de felpa (perteneciente a su hermanita menor) color beige, con un moño marrón. Tenía orejas largas y el aroma ligeramente floral y dulzón correspondiente a todo lo que era de la niña. Entonces hizo memoria, y recordó (cuando esperaban las órdenes de comida y Akashi ojeaba la sección de postres del menú) cierta adorable secuencia que no tomó en cuenta mientras ocurría.

Al momento en que caminaban bajo los árboles de un parque, Seijūrō sujetaba la patita del lucky ítem. La apretujaba, como corroborando una y otra vez la suave textura. La acariciaba un poco, luego pasaba a las orejas y hacía lo mismo. Las miraba, las daba vuelta, sentía la tela, y así. Por lo que, en un reflejo natural, Midorima se lo dio para que pudiera inspeccionarlo con tranquilidad y libertad. Durante un tiempo más bien largo, al de gafas se le olvidó que se trataba de su preciado -con un valor místico insuperable- objeto del día.  
Esta importancia, en otras circunstancias algo sagrado, se derritió bajo la mirada cálida de Akashi mientras jugaba con el peluche. Era como si fuera su primera vez cerca de uno, lavándose su aura de dominación mundial con cada palmadita en la cabeza del conejo, el que llegó a sentar al lado suyo en la mesa del restaurante. 

Ya siendo consciente de la preferencia del pelirrojo para con el juguete, a Midorima le costaba horrores quitarle la vista de encima. Y aunque por momentos lograba distraerse y tenerlo como tema de fondo en su mente, apenas Akashi acariciaba la cabeza del Sr. Orejas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, no podía evitar el volver a fijarse en ese pensamiento.  
¿Es que de pequeño habían privado a Seijūrō de tales lujos de plebeyos? No lo sabía, y no quería quitarle el encanto preguntando, pues existía la posibilidad de que Akashi desistiera del interés/contacto por mera dignidad y lo que menos deseaba Midorima, era lograr eso. Así que la velada trascurrió sin inconvenientes, con una cena que consumieron con lentitud y un comportamiento en el capitán de Rakuzan que despertaba intriga en Midorima hasta el punto de tenerlo teorizando.

— _Ah… Lo siento, Shintarō. Estuve acaparando tu lucky ítem..., espero no haber afectado tu suerte._ – abordó finalmente el tema el de mirada rubí, una vez era necesario separar caminos y, por ende, devolver el objeto impropio.  
Llevó su habla con una pequeña sonrisa, como queriendo sacudirle con pureza cualquier extrañez al asunto.

Midorima lo recibió nuevamente con un inusual interés en las patas (del peluche), observándolas y apretándolas para ver si le encontraba lo llamativo, lo hipnotizante… cosa que no pasó. Era una simplicidad más, como cualquier otro instrumento que cargase en su día a día.  
Nada de otro mundo.

— _No creo que sea el caso,_ – respondió para consecuentemente acomodarse las gafas, después de colocarse al felpudo amigo debajo de un brazo. _— la he pasado bien._  
Admitirlo no lo avergonzaba, pues la cita había sido idea de Akashi en primer lugar y sería hasta maleducado no hacerle saber lo que ésta le pareció. Y, a decir verdad, no había momento a su lado que no valiera la pena. Pero, _claro_, no había necesidad de remarcar lo último en voz alta. 

Esta vez la sonrisa ajena tomó un vuelco más sentimental, entre complacido y correspondiendo el sentimiento. Asintió, dispuesto a ignorar finalmente el animal de felpa y centrarse plenamente en su joven acompañante.

Estaban a unas calles de la residencia Midorima, y quizá podrían ser vistos, sin embargo… poco importó esto cuando Akashi le tomó la mano con ignorada imprudencia. 

— _Yo también._ – no necesitó pedir permiso ni avisar para hacer que el contrario se inclinara ante su toque ascendente -del brazo hasta la nuca-, al tiempo en que él buscaba con delicadeza juntar sus labios con los ajenos.

Era indispensable un beso para cerrar la cita, y ambos estaban de acuerdo, al parecer, ya que un segundo y un tercer contacto se formó antes de ser más conscientes de los -por suerte, y de momento vacíos- alrededores. 

Se despidieron con la promesa de verse al día siguiente, con manos que no querían separase y puede que se estiraran por unos segundos más de los necesarios.

Aún les quedaba una práctica matutina antes de que Rakuzan regresara a su sede a dos horas y media de distancia. 

.

Medio Shuutoku se preguntaba si ahora Oha-asa pedía dos lucky ítems, mientras que a la otra mitad simplemente no le importaba. El punto es que Midorima se apareció con dos objetos en los cambiadores del gimnasio. Uno de ellos siendo una planta, y el otro un oso de felpa café clarito, vistiendo el uniforme de Shuutoku por algún motivo, aún si éste le quedaba gigante (a pesar del generoso tamaño del oso). Takao recordaba que, en una ocasión pasada, Shin-chan había llevado un osito y, según sus supersticiones, por lo pequeño que era la suerte no lo había favorecido, así que -de cierta manera- entendía el porqué del nuevo tamaño. Pero, ¿qué onda con la planta? ¿Era por decoración o para oxigenar un poco el lugar? Sus preguntas al respecto (o, mejor dicho, burlas) no se hicieron esperar.  
Midorima lo ignoró hasta donde su paciencia se lo permitió. Las risotadas ajenas sólo lo estorbaban, pues Takao no tenía por qué interesarse ni enterarse del porqué de cada asunto suyo. Y sus mandadas a callarlo complementaban a la perfección su ceño fruncido cuando finalmente se dignó a responder sus provocaciones. 

Que cerrara la boca y se concentrara en el partido a continuación, el cual debería ser mucho más importante para el azabache que sus "manías con el horóscopo". La finalidad del enfrentamiento era saciar momentáneamente la rivalidad entre Rey y Emperador, y esto debía respetarse. 

.

Las formalidades entre capitanes (y equipos) se terminaron temprano, pues el tren hacia Kioto no los esperaría por ser los _"__siempre victoriosos__ emperadores de la creación"_.

Para la mala suerte de Midorima, Takao sí era alguien observador, y notó que los objetos de Shin-chan se redujeron a uno solo una vez el Rakuzan dejó el gimnasio.

"Shin-chan" se desentendió sin importar lo mucho que incrementaran las cargadas de Kazunari, y el día se resumió en un agotador entrenamiento, y el mensaje por parte de Akashi que Shintarō respondió apenas llegó a su casa esa noche. 

.

— _Te hubiera dado al Señor Orejas, pero es de Amaya... Por eso te pido que, en su lugar, aceptes este, Akashi.  
_

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.  
No veía a Shintarō como la clase de persona que hace regalos "románticos", ya fuesen chocolates, rosas, globos con dedicatorias o peluches. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sosteniendo un oso gigante que, según decía, era para él.

La opción de no aceptarlo ni siquiera estaba sobre la mesa, así que -casi- conmovido por el inesperado acto de su novio, tomó sonriente el regalo sin preguntar sobre el impulsor del gesto.

No entendía, en sus accionares casi inconscientes, cuántas pistas había dado sobre su culposo gusto por lo suave al tacto. Pero no se arrepentía ni le molestaba, al contrario; estaba excepcionalmente conforme con el repentino romanticismo que atacó a su pareja. 

Soltó una pequeña risa antes de hablar, pues seguía sintiéndose dulcemente descolocado.

Tan suave…, Midorima era tan suave que dejaba en ridículo al inocente osito. 

— _Gracias, Shintarō. Me encanta._ – sus palabras eran honestas, y su mirada transmitía una calidez que, de no haberse escapado Midorima del entrenamiento hacía sólo un momento, el sudor que pasó por alto secar tendría otra justificación. 

De nuevo, al estar junto al pelirrojo, ambos comenzaron a ignorar el contexto en que se encontraban, cosa que desembocó en actitudes que ambas familias (la Midorima y la Akashi) desaprobarían como si fuera el mayor deshonor.

Seijūrō le dejó un beso en la mejilla a tirador estrella de Shuutoku, con mucho más que sentimientos amistosos de por medio, antes de despedirse con una sonrisa y saludarlo desde la distancia con la patita del oso. 

Midorima, cálido por dentro y también en el rostro, se vio obligado a ingresar nuevamente al gimnasio de su escuela, donde lo esperaba Takao con un renovado arsenal de bromas preparado.

. 

Nadie, además de tres titulares del equipo, se atrevieron a preguntarle a Akashi sobre su nuevo acompañante. Y éstos recibieron como respuesta a sus interrogantes un simple "es un regalo".  
Aún si querían escarbar más profundo, Seijūrō no se los permitiría; eran compañeros, no confidentes. 

El pelirrojo decidió tomar asiento distanciado de ellos, pues aún no inspeccionaba el objeto con detenimiento y definitivamente no esperaría a llegar a su casa, temiendo que el transporte público le quitara la magia con sus -tristemente siempre presentes- gérmenes.

El oso (ahora bautizado como Kuu) olía a recién comprado, cargando consigo un tenue aroma a uva. Lo que sí le resultaba familiar era el perfume del uniforme, el cual era obvio le había pertenecido a Midorima. Se hubiera quedado prendido de ese olor un rato más de no ser porque era consciente de que varios ojos curiosos seguían sus movimientos. 

Investigó con la mirada la prenda anaranjada, encontrándose con un relieve puntiagudo en la panza del osito. Al levantar la camiseta, vio un papel pegado a ésta desde el interior; una carta que, obviamente, iba dirigida hacia su persona.  
Sentó a Kuu a su lado (apoyado contra él para que no perdiera el equilibrio), y se concentró en el sobre. Era blanco y común como el papel en su interior, el cual se manchaba con tinta negra que dibujaba prolijamente palabras de amor. 

Se sentía tan Midorima aquello, al mismo tiempo en que era tan impropio de él, que una sonrisita no podía evitar bailar en sus impresionados labios. 

El papel rezaba entre letras oscuras que esperaba no lo ofendiera su atrevimiento de hacerle un regalo tan "infantil". Le agradecía por la tarde que habían pasado juntos…, todo tan formal que se sentía como un correo electrónico enviado a un profesor. 

Y de repente, la letra se sintió más clara en color. Más insegura e inconsistente, cosa que llamó la atención de Akashi antes que el texto mismo. Expectante, se atrevió a leer el corto y conciso contenido que le daba fin a la carta desde un costado del papel. 

"Te quiero". 

Akashi era consciente de lo mucho que a Midorima le costaba exteriorizar ciertas palabras y sentimientos. Ciertamente ambos se habían soltado mucho desde que su relación se volvió seria y oficial, pues ningún toque se sentía extraño, y no había beso ni repentina tomadura de mano que lograra incomodar al otro. Pero aún teniendo en cuenta estos avances, tener por escrito las palabras que Midorima le había dicho escasas veces a lo largo de su relación, era… inigualable. 

No sabía qué generó esta repentina ola de ternura para con él…, si se trataba del día de San Valentín -que ambos ignoraron por falta de tiempo- pesando en la conciencia ajena, o simplemente la honestidad de la madrugada adueñándose de Shintarō.

No lo sabía ni tampoco le interesaba tanto como sí lo hacía esa carta en sus manos, el peluche a su lado y recordar la mirada suavizada que su pareja le dirigió luego de que él le besara la mejilla. 

Le dio una última leída al papel antes de guardarlo nuevamente en el sobre, y después en un lugar seguro dentro de su bolso.

Suspiró, con los pulmones refrescando de a poco, respiración tras respiración, el rosa ilusionado de su rostro. 

Estaba feliz. Estaba _enamorado_. Y aunque el mensaje en respuesta a tal detalle distaba mucho de ser cariñoso ("llámame más tarde, cuando tengas un tiempo"), guardaba la promesa de una conversación que, si bien florecería de manera improvisada, ya tenía un final establecido…, dos palabras dichas en un tono suave, dulce y comprensivo, prometiendo una reacción por parte de Shintarō que pintaría el ambiente de un cálido color escarlata.


End file.
